Estamos perdidos
Later Trama En la habitacion de Fran Fran: me cuesta procesar esto Fio: que cosa? Fran: no entiendo, como alguien tan primitivo, como Waremal, pudo saber el impronunciable? Fio: es cierto, se supone que eso es bastante dificil de saber hacerlo Fio (continua): nisisquiera Azmouth logor hacerlo Santi: se supone que ustedes saben de aliens, no? Fran-: Fran y Fio: si, supongo Santi: Entonces deberian de saber que solo los Mecamorfos Galvanos pueden hacer el impronunciable Fran y Fio: ah, nos contaron otra cosa cuando eramos niños, u.u, te maldecimos profesor Nonsaval Santi: -_-", como sea, Candice se.... *musica triste*, se..se pondra bien? Fran: escucha Santi, aun no estamos muy seguros Fio: aun sigo buscando en la ExtraNet Fio(Continua): pero aun no encontre nada... Fran: prometemos que aremos todo lo posible por ayudar Fio: Enserio, TODO, lo posible Fran: Deberias ir a jugar a Bloxer (replica de Roblox en ese universo). Santi: BLOXER! Santi se teleporta a su cuarto y empieza a personalizar su personaje. Santi: este juego es super genialitis En la habitacion de Fran Fran: no se que le ve a ese juego prefiero el World of CallCraft (World of warcraft en este universo) Fio: Fran.... tu... crees que aya sido lo correcto mentirle a santi? Fran: *suspiro* si... talvez...... no, no fue lo correcto, pero te imaginas que diria si le decimos que su novia murio, osea, posiblemente llegaria a un nivel de tristesa tan alto que recurriria al suicidio, y ehem.., no quiero que mi mejor amigo se suicide u.u, conosoc a alguien que puede ayudarnos..., pero lamentablemente esta del lado de los malos u.u Nota: no, no es willy ._. Fio: hablas de .... Fran: sip, asi es *se transforma en jetray* ella...., sube a mi espalda, este sera un laaargo viaje, a españa que nos vamos!! Fio: Ole! Luego en españa Fio: bien vamos a buscarla Fran: Fio, estamos en españa!, hay que disfrutar! Fio: es mas importante la vida de nuestra amiga! Fran: ::okay:: pero luego puedo conocer a elRubius? Fio: esta bien, esta bien... Y asi fe, Fran y Fio se separaron y buscaron por casi toda madrid Fran:ok, veamos esta puerta *Toca el timbre* Timbre: gente madafacker! ???: mangel ve y habre tu Mangel: pero por que yo tio, abre tu ruben Ruben: pero si estoy hacendo el regreso de papadupoulos McMenu Mangel: abre tu coñ* Ruben: vale, vale *abre la puerta* quien es? Fran: Es es es es, ELRUBIUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! dshagfhshfsdjfhsdjgjsyghkdskgjdfkjgd, ejem... digo. emnn..., fui tu subscriptor numero 30.000 n.n, fui una de la primeras criaturitas del señor Rubius: vale....... que vienes a buscar? Fran: puedo sacarme una foto contigo? Rubius: vale, pero rapido que estoy grabando Fran: ok *se saca una foto con el rubius* (Nota, ojala eso pasara en la vida real :Q_) fue genial conocerte Rubius: igual, conocer a una de las primeras criaturitas del señor Fran: y penar que ahora somos uno cero cero cero cero cero cero cero cero cero, ah y por cierto, de casualidad, no conoces a esta chica? *le muestra una foto de ella* Rubius: ahh si, ella vive una calle mas alla Fran: ah ok, hasta luegorl En el colegio, mas tarde Marie: Hola Santi! Santi: Hola...? *Santi esta sorprendido porque a parte de Candice, Fio y Arami ninguna chica le habla* Fran: Che...Te aconsejo no alejarte de Candice tanto...Tal vez Fio y yo encontramos la respuesta... Santi: Uno: No me alejo tanto de Candice, solo respondo al saludo de una chica. Dos: Ella me ha sido infiel *calcula* 2+1=3, o sea me ha sido infiel...3 años y medio...Asi que tengo derecho. Tres: Encontraron la respuesta?!!!!!! Fran: Uno y dos: Eh ok... Tres: Pues... Campana: Driiiing. Santi: Oh no hoy tenemos Tecnologia...ODIO ESA MATERIA Y ESE PROFESOR! *corre hacia la sala* Fran: Bendita seas campana...Pero es cierto que la escuela entera odia al profesor de Tecnologia! *corre a su curso de deporte* Nota: A veces Fran y Santi no tienen los mismos horarios, por eso Fran va a deporte y yo a Tecnologia (en la realidad es igual: todo el mundo odia al profesor de Tecnologia, en todo caso en mi escuela). En clase de deportes Profesor: muy bien chicos comenzemos con *revisa su carpeta* calentamiento de basquet Fran: adoro esta clase :Q_ Profesor: Foramcion por orden alfabetico del apellido Fran: aunque son muy complejos Profesor: señor Francisco podria dejar de habkar consigo mismo?. bueno vamos, llamare a la lista y al mismo tiempo formaran fila: Eusebio alonso Eusebio:presente Profesor: a la fila Bueno y seguiria asi hasta llegar a la O Profesor: Fiorella Orue Fio:Presente! Profesor: a la fila, Alejandro Perez Todos:ausente Profesor:Eloy Quintana Todos:ausente Profesor:Arami Rodriguez Arami:presente Profesor:A la fila, Francisco Vera Fran:ausente, digo presente Profesor:A la fila, y por ultimo Adelaida Zabala Adelaida: presente Profesor:muy bien ahora todos ponganse en una ronda Fran (en su mente): no, con Arami no! Profesor: person quise decir fila Todos se formaron en fila y tal Profesor: pero sobre la linea Roja *todods se ponen en la lkinea*, muy bien comencemos con un pequeño calentamiento de manos y pies, quiero que den 5 vueltas trotando, psando el balon de una mano a otra, ¿entendido? Ya! *hace sonar su silbato* En la clase de tecnologia Profesor: muy bien chicos hoy aprenderemos a hacer una lampara Santi: pero eso ya lo dimos el año pasado *toda la clase le da la razon* Profesor: me vale, lo volveran a hacer tantas veces me de la gana, entendido?! Todos(menos Santi) con una voz temblorosa: si profesor :( Santi: NO!, queremos algo nuevo, queremos nuevas experiencias con la electricidad, ya basta de repetir cosas que dimos en 3º de la E.S.O, estamos ya en 5º de la E.S.O, queremos jugar mas con la electrcidad, no es asi compañeros?! Todos los demas(con una voz de valentia): SI! Santi: ya escucho profesor?, denos algo nuevo! Profesor: ja, como si les tuviera miedo, pfff, ajajajaja Santi:preparen lapiceras Profesor: ? Santi: apunten Profesor: no se atreverian Santi:FUEGO!!!! Profesor: si se atreverian *todas las lapiceras se clavan en su cuerpo* Matt: es...esta muerto? Santi: *revisa su pulso* no, solo esta inconciente Suena el timbre de cambio de hora Santi: y al parecer le salvamos la vida a los de 4º n.n, vamos, get over here En el pasillo Fran: fiu, como adoro estos 10 minutos de descanzo en el pasillo Santi: see, creo que es lo segundo mejor despues de los 3 recreos Fio: concuerdo con eso amigo mio Marie aparece para hablar con santi Marie: Emm... solo queria decirte que, eso que hiciste alla dentro fue muy, heroico.. emm....adios *le da un beso en la mejilla* Fran:ejem....... WTF was this? Santi(tocandose la mejilla): nada, solo hice algo heroico en la clase, nada mas..... Fio: oye, no te enamores tan rapido tu novia tiene solucion, solo tenemos que preguntarle algo al profesor de quimica Santi: pero.... el odia a todos Fran:menos a mi y a Fio, que no te lo dijimos?, este profesor, es sonorosiano-humano Santi: ah Suena el timbre Fran:oye Fio, que tenemos ahora? Fio: emmm *revisa el horario de clases* informatica, y Santi viene con nosotros Santi: cool adoro esa clase Fran: lo malo es que el Mybook (facebook en este universo), Twerir (ya se haran una idea de que es, no?) y TheyTube, estan bloqueados Santi:seee Luego de la clase de informatica Fran: la mejor clase de informatica de la vida!, esta vez el profesor si que se lucio, exepto por la explosion de esa Computadora u.u Sale fio con el pelo humeante Fio:odio a Gustavo (el compañero que no sabe nada de computadoras), miren lo que le hizo a mi cabello!!!!!, por que tuvo que hacer esplotar esa computadora Fran: eh de admitir que el estilo afro te queda muy bonito Fio: enserio? ::really:: Fran:si.....Talvez.....No, *revisa su casillero* toma mi peine de emergencia Santi:por que tienes un peine de emergencia? Fran: no es facil conseguir este peinado saves? Fio: ya vuelvo ire al baño a peinarme El timbre para Final que es el timbre de la salida Santi: vamos Fran: no, yo y Fio nos quedaremos tenemos que habalr con el prefesor de quimica recuerdas? Santi: ah cierto.........chao Fran: gud bai Luego en la clase de quimica Puerta:toc toc toc Profesor:pase esta abierto Fran: profesor....... puede darnos la planillas, porfavor? Profesor:Claro *le pasa las palnillas*, espera, las planillas de la cura del inpronunciable o las de la tarea? Fio: obviamente las del inpronunciable Fran: Gracias n.n En una manifestacion (cual? no se xP) Fio: Hem...Me siento mal...Creo que voy a volver a la casa... Fran: Okay...*sin darle mucha importancia* Fio se va. Santi: No usaron co------- la ultima vez no cierto? Fran: Co...Como adivinaste ::raisins::?! Santi: Si empieza a estar enferma es que... Fran: Ups... En la sala de basket-ball de Santi Santi y Fran jugaban al basket. Santi: Y....CANASTO! 1001 PUNTOS PARA EL EQUIPO ROJO! Fran: Pff...Solo son 3 puntos...Ademas es muy complicado cuando se juega de a dos... Santi: Bah...Al mismo tiempo, esta pelota es muy facil de agar...*interrumpido* Waremal: USTEDES! Santi: VOS! Waremal: ? Santi se transforma en... Diamante: Cannonb...Ah, este esta bien tambien...Diamanteeeeeeee! Diamante corre hasta Waremal y lo atraviesa avanzando las manos...haciendo salir a Candice. Diamante: Vos? *se desmaya* Fran: Siempre desmayandose...Ahora es mi turno... Fran aprieta el Omnitrix y... Cuatro Brazos: CUATRO BRAZOOOS! Este es epico! Cuatro Brazos le da un golpe tan fuerte a Waremal que Waremal muere. Cuatro Brazos: Uno menos. Fran se destransforma. Candice: Guuuh... Fran: Ah claro ahora hay que ocuparse de los principes... Fran pasa a su forma Sonorosian y se multiplica. Fran: Va-mos-al-cuar-tel! Ra-pi-do! Mas tarde en el cuartel No se ve nada. La pantalla esta totalmente negra. ???: Ey...Despertate... ???2: No mama hoy es sabado... ???: No soy tu madre... ???3: Dejalo descansar, los Spacimes no recuperan tan rapido... ???2: Ok... Mas tarde Se abren los ojos. Santi: Eh? Que paso?!! Fran: Tranquilo Santi, hay que descansar... Santi: Tengo que saber que paso! Fran: Entonces mira a tu izquierda. Santi tuerce la cabeza y mira a la izquierda. Santi: Candice? No sos un clon, un robot o una halucinacion? Candice: Hem...No creo... Santi: Como llego hasta aca? Fran: Pues...Te habiamos a decir como salvar a Candice del impronunciable cuando Waremal aparecio. Te transformaste en Diamante y de la rabia corriste hacia el. Candice: Y aca estoy! Santi: Que alegria :D! Candice y Santi se abrazan. Fran: Bueno, tenes un brazo roto, seria mejor que no lo utilises mucho e_e Santi: Ok... Epic end!